


Nobody Cares About Ron

by Deadcool123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I hate Ron, Nobody cares about Ron, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is stupid, i wrote this in five minutes, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadcool123/pseuds/Deadcool123
Summary: Nobody cares about Ron
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Nobody Cares About Ron

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter all rights go to J. K. Rowling.

Ron Wesley was walking through the halls during the battle of Hogwarts. He had just been down in the Chamber of Secrets with Hermione, looking for a Basilisk fang. They found one and used it to destroyed the Horcrux they had. He then kissed Hermione only to be pushed off, bitch slapped and called a pig. He then proceeded to run off crying like a little girl. He was now roaming the halls looking for Harry, so he could complain about how unfair life was. Rounding a corner, he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. "I'm going to kill you Wesley," Draco shouted before shooting the Killing Curse at him. Ron stupidly cast the Shield Charm. Draco's curse easily tore through Ron's shield killing him instantly. After the battle, Harry and Hermione briefly wondered where Ron was, but soon lost interest assuming he had run off like the coward he was. Hermione married Draco, and Harry married Luna after dumping Ginny's sorry ass.

Everybody lived happily ever after, except for Ron because he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I am not an experienced writer this is me merely dipping my toe into the water to see how it is like it hate it I don't care :)


End file.
